


bliss

by icetowns



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icetowns/pseuds/icetowns
Summary: After Jake goes to prison, Terry takes notice of how it affects Amy along with how much Amy wants to have a future with Jake, mostly including children.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is hope this is okay!! i made this based on a headcannon by my amazing friend hales (@peraltiagos99 on twitter and instagram). she comes up with the best stuff!! ily hales, and i hope you love this!! <3

When Amy walked into the courtroom with Jake, she never expected the outcome; both him and Rosa were found guilty on all charges.  
Amy, in that moment, had no idea what to do. It was all happening so fast. She was losing Jake to a fifteen year prison sentence.

Captain Holt let her take a few days off after that, and Amy really did need those.  
Without Jake by her side, she felt emotionally drained, and she completely lacked the energy to do anything; some mornings, getting out of bed was difficult without him.  
The only thoughts she had circling around her mind were of his safety. He was a cop in a prison; that freaked Amy out so much.  
The first day she came to work after the trail, she was half the person she was before. To the others, it was like as if Amy was gone, and this empty shell of nothingness was replacing her.  
That was true, though; she was physically at work, but her mind was elsewhere. She wasn’t able to keep her mind off of her wrongfully imprisoned boyfriend.  
“Amy.” She heard from behind her. She turned slowly, facing the source of the voice. It was Terry, a superior officer. If it were any other day, and Jake had been there, she would have turned her attention to him as quickly as possible, giving him all the respect in the world, (he was a superior officer, how could she not)… but Jake wasn’t there. She didn’t have it in her. “You seem pretty upset. If you want, you can come over to my house. You can hang out with Sharon and the girls.” He paused. “It would be good for you to clear your head a little bit.”  
Amy nodded. “You’re right, Sarge, but I don’t want to bother you.”  
“It’s no trouble.” Terry replied. “Come over, Amy. You need this.”  
“I do need it.” She practically whispered. “I will.”  
She really would rather be with Terry’s girls than in her empty apartment alone with her thoughts of Jake.

 

Cagney and Lacey were always fun to hang out with. Along with Ava, who was a few months away from turning two. Terry had hope that being with the girls would distract Amy long enough so she could at least take a moment to smile.  
But no one could stop the curiosity of young children.  
“Aunt Amy,” Cagney began, sitting in the ground across from Amy, who had Ava in her lap, “why are you here?”  
“To see you guys.” Amy replied, seeing Terry looking at her.  
“Why do you look sad?” Lacey asked, catching everyone off guard.  
“Sad?” Amy asked. “What makes you think I’m sad?”  
“I don’t know.” Lacey replied. “You just look sad. Why?” Terry looked at Amy as if he were asking her if she was okay, but Amy gave him a light nod; she could handle this on her own.  
“I’m sad because they took your Uncle Jake to a bad place.” Amy replied, looking at both girls, feeling her heart sink further with each word she said. She looked up at Terry. “Can I have some time alone with them? It’s easy to talk to them.” Terry nodded in agreement, getting up and walking out. However, he didn’t fully leave; he stood just outside of the door frame with Sharon, eavesdropping on Amy and the girls. He knew it was personal, but he just wanted to hear how Amy felt.  
“So Uncle Jake is somewhere bad?” Cagney asked Amy. Amy nodded back at her.  
“Yeah, and he’s supposed to be there for a long time.” She paused. “But your daddy, the captain, everyone else and I are working our hardest to get him back… him and Rosa too.”  
“Is he okay in the bad place?” Cagney asked her.  
“I don’t really know, Cagney.”  
“That’s scary.” She added.  
“It is.”  
“You miss him?” Lacey asked  
“Yeah, I miss him a lot.” Amy replied.  
“Are you here because you miss him?” Cagney asked her.  
“You girls really are smart, huh?” Amy said with a soft smile and light chuckle. The girls seemed flattered by the compliment. “But yeah, I do. I miss him all the time.”  
“What’s that like?” Lacey asked her.  
“Imagine, one day, mommy, daddy, Ava, and Cagney were gone; they were just taken somewhere else.” Amy explained. “Now you’re all by yourself in this house. How do you feel?”  
“Lonely.” Lacey replied. “And sad, too.”  
“That’s how I feel.” Amy said right before choking on held back tears.  
“Aunt Amy.” Cagney said. “You aren’t alone. You have us.” Cagney and Lacey pulled her into two tiny hugs, and they comforted her, rubbing her back and reassuring her as she cried.  
On the other side of the doorframe, Terry and Sharon stood, crying as well. It really set into Terry how much Amy needed Jake, and how much Jake was probably needing her in that very moment.

Enigma Linetti was the best thing to happen to the precinct in a while; it really sucked that Jake and Rosa weren’t there to see her, but it was nice for everyone to take a moment and smile.  
Amy seemed uninterested though, and Terry picked up on that.  
“Amy.” He called out to her from across the room. She was sitting on the floor in the corner of the apartment, looking at her phone.  
“Sarge.” She replied, looking up at him.  
“Don’t you want to hold Iggy?” Gina asked her.  
“Oh, yeah, of course.” She said, getting up off the ground and walking over to where Gina held the baby. Gina gently placed the baby girl in Amy’s arms, and Amy looked at her.  
Iggy squirmed and made a little noise, making Amy’s lips turn up into a smile; a genuine smile. The first of which anyone in the squad had seen in a long time. It wasn’t a big smile or anything, it was small and weak, but she had some semblance of happiness, and it was relieving to everyone, even Gina.  
Amy reached over and gently felt the baby’s fingers with hers, letting herself smile a little bit more. Then, Iggy wrapped her fingers around hers. Amy smiled wider than she had in a long time, even while Jake was still there.  
Then, everything fell apart; Amy turned her head to the side, smiling, and taking a breath as if to speak, but no one was beside her. She realized this, and she looked back down at Iggy longingly.  
“She’s cute.” She said, her voice void of emotion. She handed the baby back to Gina, and silently walked back to the corner.  
“Captain, can I talk to you outside for a second?” Terry asked. Holt nodded, and the two of them walked out of Gina’s apartment, Terry shitting the door behind them.  
“Did you see that?” Terry asked him.  
Holt nodded. “Yes, and it was horrible to watch.”  
“She was so happy she genuinely thought Jake was there.” Terry replied. “And the way she looked at Iggy… We really need to step up this whole Jake and Rosa thing… From what I’ve seen these past couple of days, Amy wants kids. And clearly, she wants kids with Jake. The way she treats Cagney and Lacey… and that.” Holt nodded along. “With Jake in prison, her life is on pause.” Terry said to him. “Their lives are on pause, actually. We need to get Jake out, for her sake.”  
“I agree.” Holt replied. “But we are already doing all we can. Santiago has really pulled through recently, she has been doing amazing on this case.”  
“I know, sir.” Terry added. “All I’m saying is that I know in situations like this, things happen. Criminals will give out information for immunity. If you see an opening, we should discuss taking it.”  
A month or so later, that was exactly what Captain Holt, though he didn’t discuss it, took an opening.

“She’s beautiful, Gina.” Jake said to her as he held Iggy. He had some cuts and bruises, but what mattered was that he was home safe and sound.  
There he was, back in Brooklyn, sitting beside his girlfriend (soon-to-be-fiancée if everything worked out in his favor), holding his childhood friend’s baby girl.  
Amy ran her finger gently on the baby’s arm. “Her skin is so soft, Jake.”  
“I know!” He said energetically. “And she smells so good too.”  
“And—” There it was again. Iggy tightly wrapped her fingers around Amy’s. She smiled, and turned to a smiling Jake. “Jake!” She cheered.  
“She’s holding your finger!” Jake smiled. “This is so cute, my heart is exploding!”  
“Hey,” Amy says with a smile. He looks at her and hums in reply. “Would you be interested in having one of these soon?”  
Jake looked up at her with a smile on his face. “What are you thinking? Like, within a year or so?”  
“Something like that.” Amy replied. Jake breathed out a laugh.  
“Of course, Ames. I want to have a baby too.”  
Finally, Amy was once again content with her life. Her and Jake were reunited at last (hopefully for that was the one that stuck, Amy thought), and they were both admiring their friend’s adorable baby girl, talking about having kids of their own.  
It was this bliss Amy had been longing for; and she finally had it again.


End file.
